The major objective of this project is to define the neurophysiology of urine storage and micturition in the normal state, and following spinal cord injury. The methodology involves the simultaneous recording of bladder and urethral pressures and pelvic floor EMG during bladder filling, reflex micturition, and selective peripheral and nerve root stimulation. This provides a precise description of vesico-urethral behavior and should enable measurement of the activity of each of the components of the innervation of the lower urinary tract. Results should provide knowledge directly applicable to the clinical achievement of control of lower urinary function in spinal cord injured patients by electrical stimulation, including the inhibition of bladder tonic responses to filling, and periodic achievement of coordinated detrusor emptying.